This invention relates to a decorative illuminated display, and more particularly to a dynamic illuminated display of bursting light patterns in which the light rays from a plurality of light sources are viewed through a translucent enclosure including at least one layer of intrinsically transparent material having an embossed outer surface with the light sources moving effectively toward and away from the enclosure to produce multiple images of the light sources in varying sizes, shapes and colors depending upon the embossed pyramidal prism pattern through which the light rays are transmitted, the spacing between the light sources and the embossed pattern, the position of the viewer, the number of layers of the embossed pattern, and the color of the light sources.
A number of prior art disclosures are directed to illuminated displays particularly to simulated Christmas trees comprising conical shaped members with colored lights either mounted inside or on the conical shaped member. Typical of these are U.S. Pat. No. 2,806,938 which shows a conically shaped tree having stationary circular fluorescent bulbs therein with a revolving conical cover having various predetermined motifs, such as a camel and a star, fixed thereon which are caused by the revolving cover to pass in front of the lights for internally illuminating these fixed motifs on the moving cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,297,191 illustrates an illuminated stand for a tree in which a stationary transparent dome-shaped ornamental cover has irregular, jagged and relatively cube-shaped parts thereon to simulate pieces of ice, and this dome is illuminated internally by stationary light bulbs. This stationary transparent dome is described as being molded as a single unitary homogeneous clear glass mass.
Various other displays have been proposed with different colored lights which project through predetermined fixed patterns of perforations in conical members to produce various predetermined illuminated motifs.